In emerging technology markets, particularly analog markets, there is continual customer demand for higher precision products in smaller packages. To meet this demand, many mold encapsulated integrated circuit (IC) devices such op-amps, precision references, and other devices that contain packaging stress sensitive circuits require the use of die overcoat materials. The die overcoat materials are generally placed between the IC devices and the mold to prevent a shift in electrical characteristics, among other negative effects, that might be caused by packaging stress.
In a typical manufacturing process, the die overcoat material is deposited over the IC chip using a dropper containing a fluid form of the die overcoat material. For example, the dropper is generally used to deposit a thick layer of the die overcoat material over the entire IC chip. The large amount of die overcoat material dispensed upon the IC chip is chosen to assure that all the required sensitive circuitry is covered. Depositing the die overcoat material over the entire IC chip using the dropper has various drawbacks.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a process for placing die overcoat material, as well as other packaging materials, over IC circuitry that does not experience the drawbacks experienced by prior art processes.